Talk:Lumine
Clearing up a false truth about Lumine. I just want to say this. Contrary to popular opinion, Lumine was not manipulating Sigma in this game; rather, Lumine is the way he is because of Sigma. Lumine said that all the New Generation Reploids had Sigma's copy chip in them, meaning that they are essentially Sigma. That is what Sigma meant by "his children", how he was going to "continue his legacy" and that "the wheels were in motion even if Sigma died". Judging from the context, Belial Sigma was Sigma's final body and was therefore running on his last legs. He can't do this forever, so what was Sigma's brilliant idea? "I'll make the New Genrration Reploids, the reploids who think exactly like me". They essentially ARE Sigma, they're going to keep what Sigma wanted to do the whole time, only now there's an entire army of Sigmas that can transform into anything they want. It's a dangerous ****ing thing. Lumine may think that he has the power to go maverick at will but that's simply not true. He's just doing what Sigma's copy chip is making him do. '--DevonS 22:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC)' But I thought the plan of this game was his idea. I know what was making Lumine act this way but I thought he was still in charge in this game. I don't mean manipulation, just in charge due to the fact that Sigma was recovering and couldn't do a lot. Bransrubar 04:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, besides, I kinda doubt he wasn't using Sigma after, well, Axl questions whether Lumine was simply used by Sigma, Lumine said "used? I don't think so. You see, he merely helped my plan along." Just before crushing Sigma's head. That would actually imply that Lumine was actually manipulating Sigma. Weedle McHairybug 20:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :From what I see in the game, it seems like a massively dangerous version of the situation in Mega Man X6 with Lumine replacing Gate here in a more sinister version of the plan. In X6, Sigma attempts to infect Gate with the Maverick Virus through the remains of the Zero Virus found on the crashes of Eurasia and essentially carries out Sigma's plan from there. In Mega Man X8 however, Sigma actually went several steps further by purposely having his data with the Maverick Virus implanted onto the New-Age Reploids' Copy Chips right from the start (which has been mentioned by X in the game after the 8 Mavericks have been defeated), and right to the extent that even the Maverick Hunters will have great difficulty detecting it until these Reploids really went berserk. X6 works on the infection itself, while X8's version went right down to the DNA of those reploids (which is the Copy Chips installed inside them). Then you may ask why Axl doesn't have that the ability to go berserk in this case? This is because simply, as a prototype, the range of Reploid data used in the creation of Axl comes from a limited pool, and incidentally does not include those of Sigma in it (which basically cuts off the source of infection), thus sparing him from the Maverick Virus that has been installed as part of Sigma's data inside the Copy Chips of the more "complete" Reploids. Comparing this situation to the one in X6 carefully, the plan in X8 seems to be a much worse and serious version of the previous one involving Gate, which also shows that Lumine seemed to have succeeded in his plan in X8 where Gate has failed in X6 - creating Sigma for the sake of eventually backstabbing him and take the ultimate control of the Reploid World all by himself.Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 19:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) About Lumine's Second Form Weaknesses There seems to have many versions of exactly which weapons deal most damage to Lumine's Second Form (the winged version which I call Seraph Lumine). Some refer to darkness-based, others refer to ice-based, some even say they have the same weakness as Sigma which is weak against light-based weapons. I have personally played and tried this, and discovered that all 8 Maverick Weapons deal the exact same damage to Lumine's second form, only the Hunters' native weapons can do more with the exception of Axl Bullets which does more or less the same damage each time. So if you are confused about which weapons to take this one out, stick to your defaults and focus on dodging while waiting for his defenses to drop before blowing it with the attacks instead. Have Zero equip the T-Breaker for the Paradise Lost section and it'll make breaking defenses much easier, or switch to the Sigma Blade once Zero gets that one as well.Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 16:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, Lumine's final form doesn't have an assigned weakness. I knew this but kept failing to remove those two sentences:/ For Axl, I find that the Ray Gun is an effective weapon (pre-Paradise Lost). K Knuckle can inflict the most damage per hit on bosses, but I've never bothered to use it during the final. Udana (talk) 21:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :K Knuckle can inflict massive damage but I personally advise against this as this exposes Zero to a lot of unnecessary damage himself since the range of this weapon is basically zero in this case. For Zero vs Lumine 2 I would prefer him to use D Glaive for hit-and-run, or switch to X with Head Parts H and Arm (Buster) Parts I for quick blasting using semi-charged shots (Level 2, not the laser) for fast-and-furious damage. Paradise Lost will involve Lumine having 3 layers of defense so Zero with T Breaker is preferred for rapid guard-breaking since there is a time limit involved and the Extra Finish can only be effective when all of Lumine's defenses are down. Having Sigma Blade in place makes this a whole lot easier with the extended range and attack power (sometimes I can guard-break Lumine 2 twice in a row using Sigma Blade before he disappears, which is what the T Breaker cannot do).Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 19:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Nonsensical Story Basically from what I see the storywriting, at least the ending, on Lumine is quite unnatural, nonseniscal and laughable. It's basically just added for the purpose of adding a new boss and facilitating possible future game development(which unfortuantely didn't happen as Capcom has pulled it off). I don't really even know whether when Capcom started the Lumine-being-kidnapped story they had such an ending in mind. Just don't treat such kind of writing-for-the-game's-take seriously, dudes. Anon J (talk) 22:36, December 9, 2013 (UTC)